


while the gods of love look down

by TolkienGirl



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Daniel Sousa is the perfect man, Episode Tag, F/M, Happily Ever After, OTP Feels, Sousa's POV, and Peggy Carter is the perfect woman, at least for now, it does take place in the episode, of sorts, season 2 finale, title from the song that plays in Casablanca because of reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(and laugh at what romantic fools we mortals be)</p>
            </blockquote>





	while the gods of love look down

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Perfidia."

It is a fool's hope. But she's leaving—leaving Hollywood, leaving him, the distinction doesn't matter—and he can't _bear_ to let her go without a fight.

(A fight with her, if it must be. But what he wants is to fight _for her_. For the rest of his life. That part startles him, for just a second, and then he realizes he's known it all along).

He starts in, scolding, as though he has a right to, and she fires back, all flame and iron cloaked in beauty. He's no poet, but Peggy has sonnets written up and down every line of her form.

And like the secret romantic he is (a desperate romantic, but that goes without saying; all romantics are desperate), he throws himself into it. Pushing her to the edge, demanding to know.

Yet even in his rosiest dreams, he hadn't let himself hope for this. She doesn't have a cool British retort, or some bitingly incisive critique. Her eyes flare up with _something,_ and the next moment she crosses the distance (how many? Timezones, lifetimes, _moments_ ) and her lips and soul meet his.

"Good point," is all he can muster, and it is, it is, it _is—_ the only point that matters.

Because Daniel Sousa has spent his life since the war being brave, but always broken, and Peggy Carter makes him whole again.


End file.
